


The String: A Year Later

by Mushaloons



Series: PRIDE MONTH 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's kinda ooc i think, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, correct me pls, i think??? it goes in the other category, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: (szin's 'the string: a year later' film but Pallura instead.)





	The String: A Year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The String: A Year Later](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393362) by szin. 



> I ship Allura and Romelle a little more than these two but oh well here we GO
> 
> something i wrote so that i'd look productive in class
> 
> unedited because we all know my work would be completely different (and better) if it was

_"Hiya soulmate."_

The words repeated themselves in Allura's head as she furiously paced around the platform. She hadn't heard that voice a year (thanks to Pidge's boarding school having a strict no-call policy.) But in a few minutes she was finally going to hear that voice again. She was so excited...

...except for the fact that she was equally about to empty her lunch out in the nearest bush.

Allura shuddered at the thought of vomit and sat down on a bench to calm herself down.  _Chill, Allura. It's just Pidge. You know Pidge-_ oh god did she anymore? What if they changed drastically and didn't like her anymore?! _-RELAX-_ What was she even going to say?-stop-'You're even cuter than when I last saw you', no, that's stupid, 'You're so short it's adorable?' nonono they'll deck you faster than Coran with nunchakus- _oh my god I try THIS HARD to help you but you're still a panicking piece of shit-_ SHUT UP INNER THOUGHTS YOU ARE NOT HELPING RIGHT NOW-

The white haired girl was so caught up in her mind that she didn't notice the steady hum of the train pulling into the station. 

"Train 6, Platform 4."

She flinched at the announcement and rocketed out of her seat immediately the second people began pouring out of the train's compartments. Her eyes flitted from one person to another, hoping to find a familiar glasses clad face in the crowd. 

She was close to giving up when someone shouted her name. "Allura? ALLURA!"

_Pidge._

Allura whipped around so fast, it was a miracle how her neck was still intact. Staring back was Pidge, their bangs pushed up (Me: Hunk-style) with a shimmery green ribbon, revealing the smirk on their face. 

If her heart was beating fast before, it was an earthquake now. "P-Pidge?" She stuttered.

Pidge grinned, twirling the string around her index finger, "Gotcha."


End file.
